Last week, Emily and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.29 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. Emily sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 44.54 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 29.97 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Emily in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie was 14.57 seconds faster than Emily.